Todo un cambio
by Mars Mistress
Summary: Que pasaría si Shinichi le cuenta TODA la verdad a Ran? Ella lo perdonaría? Que tiene que ver la organización en todo esto? Y quien es esa mujer que se parece tanto Ran? Todo eso lo podrán saber aquí dentro
1. La verdad y el viaje a Cancún

Todo un cambio 

Por: Mars Mistress

Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Gosho Aoyama

Notas de la autora: Bueno, este fic ya lo había puesto, pero en mi otro usuario, Ran Kudo... Resulta que lo habían sacado, pero por fin lo arreglé, así que espero no tener problemas ahora... Ok, no los molesto más, aquí está el fic.

Capítulo 1: La verdad y el viaje a Cancún 

¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Shinichi?

¡Ya te dije que no podía, porque si lo hacía, tú estarías en peligro Ran!

¿¡Acaso no siempre has dicho que sólo hay una verdad para todo, y que tú siempre estás buscando esa verdad? ¿¡Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?

No podía, ¡entiéndelo!

¿¡Pero por qué lo sabía Heiji y yo no?

Él lo descubrió solo.

Genial, ahora me estás tratando como si fuera una tonta, mira Shinichi Kudo, ¡no te quiero ver más!

Pero Ran...

¡Suéltame, y déjame tranquila y sola de una vez por todas!

Ran...

Ran había salido corriendo del parque en donde ambos se encontraban, Shinichi se había quedado ahí parado, como tonto, lo único que hacía era decir "Ran...". En cambio, Ran, corría lo más rápido que podía, no quería parar, quería estar lejos, lejos de Shinichi, y de todo el mundo, pero llegó un momento en que ya no pudo más, y cayó sobre sus rodillas, llorando sin parar. ¿Cómo Shinichi había podido hacerle esto? Eran amigos desde pequeños, y supuestamente ya se tenían mucha confianza. Ran ya no sabía en qué creer, así que decidió volver a su casa. Ya era muy tarde, y cuando Ran entró a su casa, vio a su papá, Kogoro, y a su mamá, Eri, conversando alegremente, mientras bebían una taza de café.

¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Oh, hola hija. Lo que sucede es que yo vine a hablar contigo, y como no estabas, me quedé conversando con él.

Sí claro...

A propósito Ran, me han regalado cuatro pasajes a Cancún, y pensaba que sería divertido que fuéramos los tres, y Conan.

Creo que sería bueno que fuéramos sin Conan papá, además supe que va a volver a Estados Unidos con sus padres, así que¿puedo invitar a Sonoko?

Pero por supuesto, así no te vas a aburrir sola. Antes de que te vayas a acostar, hoy le llegó esta carta a Conan, ¿se la podrías entregar al Profesor Agasa para que él se la entregue después, -preguntó Kogoro un tanto extrañado con el comportamiento de Ran.

No hay problema, mañana mismo se la entrego. Con permiso, ahora me voy a acostar, porque mañana aún tengo que ir al colegio, lo bueno, es que es el último día del semestre, me alegro tanto. Bueno, buenas noches, a los dos.

Buenas Noches, -respondieron ambos.

Mientras Ran iba caminando hacia su pieza, iba mirando el sobre con una gran curiosidad. Entre tanto, Shinichi...

"_No debí haberle dicho la verdad, ahora me odia, y yo el tonto, la puse en peligro. Que Haibara haya descubierto la cura para el APTX 4968, no significa que los de la organización no estuvieran sueltos por ahí. Si se enteran de que yo estoy vivo, me matarán, y luego a Ran... ¿Por qué se lo dije?" _

¿Qué te pasa Kudo, -preguntó una extrañada Shiho cuando se topó con Shinichi camino a su casa.

¿Shiho? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fui a comprar unas cosas para el Profesor Agasa, pero dime, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Pues, voy para mi casa.

Ahhhhhh, bueno, nos vemos después, adiós.

Adiós.

Al día siguiente, Shinichi fue a buscar a Ran para irse al colegio.

Buenos días, ¿estará Ran, -preguntó Shinichi.

Se fue como hace unos diez minutos Kudo, parece que llegaste tarde, -respondió Kogoro un tanto contento porque su hija no se topó con Shinichi.

Sí, bueno, ahora debo irme, adiós.

Adiós.

"_¿Por qué se habrá ido sin esperarme¿Será que todavía está molesta conmigo? Ojalá que no.."_

Al llegar al colegio, Shinichi entra a su clase, y ve a Ran sentada en su escritorio hablando con Sonoko muy feliz de la vida.

Hola Ran, necesito hablar contigo, -preguntó Shinichi bastante nervioso.

Disculpa Sonoko, pero¿nos podrías dejar solos?

Sí, claro..., -respondió una extrañada Sonoko.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, -respondió de una manera muy agresiva Ran.

Pero aunque sea déjame explicarte bien las cosas, -le rogó Shinichi.

Ya me las explicaste. Ahora, toma, le llegó esto a Conan ayer, les dije a mis padres que había vuelto con su familia a Estados Unidos.

¿Acaso preguntaron por él?

Lo que pasa es que a mi papá lo invitaron a Cancún, y pensábamos ir con Conan, pero ahora invité a Sonoko. A propósito, ahora no puedo seguir hablando contigo, porque debo ir a hablar con la inspectora, nos vemos Kudo.

"_¿Kudo? ¿Desde cuando Ran me llama Kudo? Qué extraño, bueno ahora, voy a ver lo que dice este sobre..."_

"_**Querido Señor Kudo: Le enviamos esta carta, invitándole a un paseo a Cancún. Este es un paseo de misterio, no se preocupe por su estadía o los pasajes, porque ya está todo pagado. Adjunta a esta carta van solo dos pasajes, así que elija bien con quien va a este paseo. Le informamos que debe estar en el aeropuerto de Tokio mañana a las ocho de la noche, porque a esa hora parte el vuelo a Cancún."**_

"_¿Quién me habrá enviado esto? No hay remitente, espero que no sean "ellos"... Pero esta persona ha de saber quién soy realmente, porque el sobre va dirigido a Conan, pero la carta está con mi nombre..."_

Bueno, ahora porfavor, necesito saber quienes son los que van a viajar fuera de Tokio para las vacaciones. Mouri y Suzuki, ¿para donde van ustedes?

A Cancún Jodie-sensei, nos invitaron, -respondió Ran.

¿Y tú Kudo para donde vas, -preguntó Jodie.

También a Can... Perdón, yo voy a Estados Unidos a visitar a mis padres, -respondió un nervioso Shinichi.

Ahhhhhh...

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

¿Así que te vas a USA, - preguntó Ran.

Sí.

Entonces que te vaya bien Kudo, y envíale saludos a tus padres de mi parte, adiós.

Adiós, -respondió Shinichi bastante triste.

¡Espérame Ran, -gritó Sonoko.

¿Qué pasa Sonoko?

¿Me podrías decir por qué estás tratando de esa manera al idiota de Kudo?

¿A qué te refieres con esa manera? Lo estoy tratando igual que siempre.

Nunca lo haz llamado Kudo, y ahora lo haces, y siempre lo haz mirado de una manera diferente a como miras a todos los chicos de la clase, pero hoy vi que tu mirabas a Kudo, como mirabas a todos los demás.

¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?

Ran, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes dos?

¿Entre nosotros? Nada...

Ok... Bueno, ahora acompáñame a mi casa que debo ir a buscar mi equipaje.

Dale.

Mientras Ran y Sonoko se dirigían a la casa de esta última, Shinichi iba caminando para su casa, cuando se encontró nuevamente con Shiho.

Hola de nuevo Kudo.

Hola Shiho, oye, ¿te interesaría ir a Cancún por un par de días?

¿Acaso me estás invitando?

Sí.

¿Y por qué no vas con la chica de la agencia del detective Mouri?

Es que le conté toda la verdad y ahora no quiere verme ni en pintura.

Ok, acepto, pero, ¿cuando es el viaje?

Hoy a las ocho, así que anda a arreglar tus maletas.

Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, bye.

Bye.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y todos estaban subiendo al avión. Las corridas de asientos eran de cuatro asientos cada una. Kogoro y Eri iban sentados en la cuarta corrida, Ran y Sonoko iban sentadas en la quinta corrida, pero los otros dos asientos estaban desocupados porque aún no llegaban los pasajeros. Por último, en la sexta corrida iban sentados Shinichi y Shiho, que ya se habían quedado dormidos.

Oye Ran, ¿sabes quienes son los que se van a sentar en los dos asientos que están junto a los de nosotras, -preguntó Sonoko.

No tengo idea, pero ojalá que sea alguien simpático.

¿Eres tú Sonoko, -preguntó una voz masculina.

¿¡Makoto? ¿¡Qué haces aquí, -preguntó una asombrada Sonoko.

Vine con unos amigos del club de Karate, decidimos pasar unas vacaciones en Cancún, y ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí?

A mi papá lo invitaron a Cancún, así que yo decidí invitar a Sonoko, -respondió Ran.

Ahhhhhh, genial, ahora podremos estar todos y pasar un buen rato juntos.

¡Sí! Oye Makoto, si tú vas a mi lado, ¿quién se va a sentar al lado de Ran, -preguntó Sonoko.

Ese asiento es de Aoki, uno de mis amigos, ahora mismo ha de estar subiendo al avión.

¡Kyogoku! ¿¡Por qué nos dejaste solos abajo, -preguntó Aoki bastante cansado. **_(Aoki era un joven alto, de tez clara, pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel. Aún cuando estaba en el equipo de karate de Makoto, todavía no lograba llegar a un nivel como el de Ran o Kyogoku, por lo que siempre se esforzaba para lograrlo.)_**

Es que ustedes son muy lentos. Bueno, Aoki, ellas son Sonoko, mi novia, y Ran que es la campeona nacional juvenil de karate, -respondió Makoto.

_(Alguien se despierta) _

Hola Ran, mucho gusto, -dijo Aoki.

No, el gusto es mío, -respondió Ran.

Ahora, con permiso, pero nosotros queremos conversar, así que es mejor que ustedes vayan conociéndose, -comentó Makoto.

¡Kyogoku, -exclamó Aoki.

Suerte Ran, -dijo Sonoko.

¡Sonoko, -gritó Ran bastante nerviosa.

Y dime, talvez soy muy directo, pero, ¿tienes novio Ran, -preguntó Aoki.

En verdad no sé, -respondió Ran.

¿No sabes?

Como que en un principio supuestamente éramos novios pero nunca formalmente. En verdad, nunca estábamos juntos, solo nos llamábamos, pero hace poco él volvió, y me dijo la verdad de una mentira que me había estado ocultando hace ya mucho tiempo. Después de eso me peleé con él.

¿Acaso fue muy grave la mentira?

Sí.

¿Pero te mintió por mentirte o talvez por protegerte?

Él dice que fue por protegerme...

Yo creo que si de verdad se quieren, y verdaderamente lo hizo para protegerte, deberías perdonarlo.

Creo que tienes razón Aoki, gracias.

De nada, ahora, con permiso que me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Buenas noches...

Al día siguiente ya habían llegado a Cancún a eso de las siete de la tarde. Shinichi y Shiho ya se habían bajado hace rato del avión, pero por alguna razón, Ran todavía no los veía.

Oye Ran, ¿viste a las personas que se sentaron atrás de nosotros, -preguntó Sonoko.

No, una vez cuando miré para atrás, los vi, pero estaban tapados con una colcha, así que no les pude ver la cara, -respondió Ran.

Creo que aquí nos despedimos, -dijo Makoto.

Así parece..., -respondió bastante triste Sonoko.

¡No te preocupes mujer! Nos podremos ver en Tokio, o talvez, ¡aquí mismo, -trató de animarla Makoto.

Ahora será mejor que bajemos del avión, porque mis padres nos están esperando, así que, adiós Makoto, adiós Aoki, -dijo Ran.

Adiós Ran, y recuerda lo que hablamos anoche, -dijo Aoki.

Lo voy a tener en cuenta, -respondió Ran.

Adiós Makoto..., -dijo Sonoko.

Bye Sonoko, nos vemos luego, -le respondió Makoto.

Ran y Sonoko iban bajando del avión cuando vieron que un hombre se estaba acercando hacia donde estaban Eri y Kogoro.

¿Quién es este señor papá, -preguntó Ran.

Se llama Kunio y dice que él nos va a llevar al hotel hija.

Un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes. Primero debo decirles que al hotel a donde los llevo han sido invitados varios detectives como usted señor Mouri, porque un señor llamado Masahiko ha decidido realizar un paseo de misterio, en donde los detectives invitados deberán resolver difíciles casos.

¡Parece que ese tal Masahiko tiene buen gusto! ¡El detective Kogoro Mouri resolverá este caso, -comentó Kogoro poniéndose todo posero...

Ja, ja, ja... ¬¬, -respondieron Eri, Sonoko y Ran.

Un par de minutos más tarde, ya habían llegado al hotel, y se estaban registrando.

Buenas noches señor Mouri, lo estábamos esperando. Tome, aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones, la 101 que tiene vista a la playa, y la 106 que tiene vista al patio que está detrás, -dijo la señorita Kiwako, la recepcionista.

¿Por qué están tan separadas las habitaciones, -preguntó Eri.

Lo que pasa es que ya no nos quedaban más habitaciones desocupadas, solo esas dos. Por cierto señor Mouri, esto es para usted. Cada uno de los detectives que viene a este paseo recibe esta carta, aunque no sé cuál es su contenido, -dijo Kiwako.

A ver... Dice: _"Tu flor más querida debe morir, para que puedas volver a tener a tu reina"_., -leyó Kogoro.

Que extraño, ¿quién habrá enviado esto, -comentó Sonoko.

No lo sé, pero es muy extraño..., -respondió Kogoro.

Papá...

¿Sí hija?

Me podrías dar la llave de nuestra habitación papá, lo que pasa es que queremos ir a guardar nuestro equipaje con Sonoko.

¡Cómo no hija! Vayan ustedes a su habitación, mientras nosotros vamos al bar del hotel.

Ok, nos vemos al rato, -se despidió Ran.

Bye, -respondieron Kogoro y Eri.

Ran, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo, -preguntó Sonoko.

Probablemente, pero él dijo que iba a ir a ver a sus papas a USA, y espero que no me haya mentido nuevamente, -respondió Ran.

Pero la señorita Kiwako y el señor Kunio nos dijeron que a este paseo vendrían muchos detectives.

Pero espero que "él" no venga...

Ran, porfavor no mires a donde estaba Kiwako.

¿Por qué... Sonoko?

Registrándose con la señorita Kiwako, estaban Shinichi y Shiho.

Shin, Shinichi..., -tarareó Ran.

¿Qué? ... ¡Ran, -gritó Shinichi.

_(Shiho toma de un brazo a Shinichi) _

No puedo creerlo Shinichi, ¿¡cómo pudiste, -gritó Ran.

¡Ran porfavor! ¡No es lo que te imaginas, -respondió Shinichi tratando de arreglar las cosas.

¿Cómo que no? Con permiso, yo me voy a mi habitación, -dijo Ran.

_(Sonoko y Ran salen corriendo.)_

¡Espérame Ran, -gritó Shinichi.

No vayas Shinichi, déjala sola, -dijo Shiho.

¡Suéltame ahora mismo Shiho! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

Shinichi sale corriendo detrás de Ran, y la alcanza justo en el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Cuando Shinichi había alcanzado a Ran, justo delante de ellos aparecen Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama.

Mouri, Kudo, ¿qué hacen aquí, -preguntó Heiji.

Nada, ahora con permiso, quiero irme a mi habitación, -dijo Ran.

¡Ran espera, -gritó Shinichi.

_(Shinichi agarra del brazo a Ran.)_

Con que esas tenemos Kudo... ¡Kaaaayyyyyyaaaaaa!

_(Ran le iba a pegar una patada a Shinichi, pero este alcanzó a esquivarla. Justo detrás de él estaba Aoki.)_

¡Ahhhhhh, -gritó Aoki.

Cuanto lo siento Aoki..., -dijo Ran.

No te preocupes, estoy bien.

¿Y quién es este, -preguntó Shinichi.

Un amigo que a ti no te importa, -respondió Ran.

Si Aoki está aquí, significa que... ¡Makoto también está aquí, -comentó bastante emocionada Sonoko.

¡Sonoko! ¿Cómo has estado, -dijo Makoto.

¡Makoto! ¿Vamos al bar a conversar? Porque creo que aquí no vamos a poder...

Tienes razón, vámonos.

Aoki, ¿de verdad estás bien? Porque si quieres te puedo ayudar, -dijo Ran.

No te preocupes, recuerda que yo también practico karate y estoy acostumbrado a estos golpes, -respondió Aoki.

¿Cómo has estado Ran, -preguntó Kazuha.

Muy bien, gracias Kazuha. Lamento no haberte saludado antes, es que estaba un poco enojada.

¿Quieres acompañarme a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación y ahí hablamos?

Por supuesto, vamos.

¡Hey Ran, -gritó Shinichi.

Ya déjala Kudo, -comentó Heiji.

Sí... Oye, me dijeron que en la recepción del hotel, nos iban a dar un sobre que nos dejó el señor que está organizando todo esto. ¿Ya lo recibiste?

No aún no, vamos a buscarlo Kudo.

Dale.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo del fic... Voy a hacer lo posible por poner el resto de los capítulos bastante rápidos. También quería pedirles que porfavor lean el fic "Teitan U" que estamos escribiendo Palito, Reivil y yo. Porfavor, reviews... ¡me hacen tan feliz! Jajajaja, bueno, nos vemos, Ja ne !


	2. Las cartas y su código

Todo un cambio 

Por: Mars Mistress

Detective Conan no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Gosho Aoyama

Notas de la autora: Uff... realmente me demore con la actulizacion de este fic... Pero bueno, ¡por fin lo hice! Este capitulo es un poquito corto, pero ya la proxima semana voy a poner el proximo capitulo (ya esta listo, asi que pueden confiar en que es verdad xD). Tambien, perdonen las faltas de ortografia en algunos lados, pero mi word esta medio malo, y no me deja poner las tildes y tampoco me corrige las faltas TT En fin, espero que les guste!

Capítulo 2: Las cartas y su código 

Shinichi y Heiji se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kiwako.

- Supongo que desean los sobres, ¿verdad, -dijo Kiwako.

- Sí, -respondieron ambos detectives.

- Tomen, aquí los tienen.

- El mio dice: "Las dos flores son muy distintas, y para que la que mas quieres pueda vivir, la otra debera morir." Que extraño, ¿qué dice la tuya Kudo?

- "Tu flor amada esta a punto de morir, ya no hay vuelta atrás." ¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto Hattori?

- Realmente no lo se Kudo... Oye, ¿viniste solo?

- No, vine con Shiho, ella ha de estar en la habitacion, pero ahora ese no es el caso. Debemos averiguar quesignifica todo esto.

- Lo primero en lo que nos deberiamos fijar es que en ambas cartas se habla de flores.

- Tienes razón, cuando me estaba registrando con Kiwako, leí la carta de Mouri, y decía " Tu flor más querida debe morir, para que puedas volver a tener a tu reina ".

- Eso quiere decir que en la carta de Mouri también se habla de flores.

- Probablemente este tipo esté usando a las flores para referirse a personas. Si juntamos las tres cartas, nos quedaría: " Tu flor más querida debe morir, para que puedas volver a tener a tu reina. Las dos flores son muy distintas, y para que la que más quieres pueda vivir, la otra deberá morir. Tu flor amada está a punto de morir, ya no hay vuelta atrás".

- Talvez esta persona está ocupando a las flores para referirse a personas. Pero realmente me sorprende... ¡No para de hablar de flores! ¡Me aburre!

- En las tres cartas, habla de muerte...

- Oye Kudo, fíjate, en la carta de Mouri y la mía, todas las letras de las palabras, son letras gruesas, y bien negras, pero algunas letras, son delgadas, y no están muy marcadas.

- Esas letras son v, a, a, y la palabra morir. Podríamos armar una oración con todo esto, y nos quedaría: Va a morir.

- ¿O sea que alguien va a morir en el paseo?

- Espero que no Hattori, por eso debemos averiguar esto pronto para impedirlo.

- Hay otra cosa que me está intrigando Kudo. Hay algunas letras que están subrayadas.

- Tienes razón Hattori, esas letras son: a, e, d, i, u, q, r, o.

- Si las ponemos según el orden de las cartas, o sea, tu carta primero, luego la mía, y por último la de Mouri, nos quedaría la palabra: eaquidor.

- Esa palabra no existe Hattori.

- Lo sé, a ver, probemos otro orden. Primero la mía, luego la de Mouri, y por último la tuya, nos quedaría: diuqorea.

- Esa palabra tampoco existe. Déjame probar, primero la de Mouri, luego la mía, y por último la tuya, entonces sería: oreadiuq.

- Tampoco te fue mejor Kudo.

- ¡Tengo una idea! Si las ordenamos por orden de detectives, me refiero a años en esta profesión, el primero sería Mouri.

- ¿Y en el segundo quién iría? Ambos tenemos la misma experiencia.

- Lo sé, por eso, si también las ordenamos por ciudades, me refiero, primero una de Tokio, luego una de Osaka, y por último de nuevo una de Tokio, nos quedaría la palabra: orquídea.

- ¡Genial¿Pero qué significa la palabra orquídea?

- Orquídea está en español, sabemos que es una flor.

- Podríamos probar su nombre en inglés que es orchid.

- Y si lo traducimos al japonés, nos queda... ¡RAN!

- Y si por último juntamos todas las palabras, nos queda la oración: va a morir Ran, o mejor dicho Ran va a morir.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es una broma de mal gusto!

- Cálmate, debemos ir a hablar con Mouri, y luego debemos ir a buscar a Ran, para ver si está bien.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, Kazuha y Ran...

- Dime Ran, ¿qué está pasando entre tú y Kudo?

- Nada, solo que nos peleamos.

- ¿Y por qué se pelearon?

- Por una tontera de la cual yo pensaba perdonarlo, pero cuando lo vi en el hotel con esa mujer...

- Ran...

- Bueno, ahora, ¿me podrías acompañar tú a mi habitación? Debo arreglar mis cosas.

- Ok.

Kazuha y Ran se estaban dirigiendo a la habitación de Ran y de Sonoko, cuando oyeron unos ruidos. Abrieron la puerta, pero como estaba todo oscuro, solo vieron la silueta de una persona que tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

- Quién... ¿Quién es esa persona?

- ¡Kazuha, ve a buscar a los demás! ¡Yo me encargo!

- Pero Ran...

- ¡Ahora!

- ¡Sí!

El extraño y Ran empezaron a pelear, este ya le había enterrado el cuchillo ya varias veces en las piernas y brazos, mientras tanto, Kazuha se dirigía al bar en donde estaban todos reunidos.

Mientras tanto, Kogoro, Eri, Shinichi, Heiji, Makoto y Sonoko, estaban reunidos en el bar conversando.

- Tienes razón con lo de las flores Kudo, pero no puede ser que Ran vaya a morir, -dijo Kogoro.

- En un principio yo tampoco lo creía Mouri.

- Entonces si lo que ustedes dicen es cierto, y este tipo habla de flores para referirse a personas... , -dijo Eri.

- Y como se ve que en cada carta habla de una flor que va a morir, debemos poner el nombre de Ran, y nos quedaría: " Ran debe morir, para que puedas volver a tener a tu reina. Las dos flores son muy distintas, y para que la que más quieres pueda vivir, Ran deberá morir. Ran está a punto de morir, ya no hay vuelta atrás". -Dijo intrigado Heiji.

- Probablemente en la carta de Kogoro, donde se habla de "tu reina" se esté refiriendo a mí, porque estamos separados, yo soy su exposa, y mi nombre significa "Reina".

- Y en la carta de Hattori, obviamente se está refiriendo a Kazuha, porque ella es a quién más quiere Hattori ¿verdad?

- (como tomate)...

- Y ahora, como tenemos todos los nombres, debemos arreglar las cartas.

- Y nos va a quedar "Ran, debe morir, para que puedas volver a tener a Eri. Ran y Kazuha son muy distintas, y para que Kazuha pueda vivir, Ran deberá morir. Ran está a punto de morir, ya no hay vuelta atrás". –Dijo atonito Shinichi.

- ¡Debemos ir a buscar a Ran de inmediato! –Dijo Kogoro mientras se paraba rapidamente de su silla.

- ¡Necesito ayuda! –Grito Kazuha mientras entraba corriendo al salon.

- ¿Qué pasa Kazuha?

- Cuando estábamos entrando en la habitación de Ran, había alguien con un cuchillo. Ran me dijo que les viniera a pedir ayuda, mientras ella peleaba con ese tipo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- ¡Cálmate Kudo! ¡Makoto, vamos! –Grito Sonoko.

- Sí.

Así todos partieron a ayudar a Ran, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación, vieron que no había nadie dentro de ella, pero la ventana estaba rota, parecía que alguien había salido por ahí. Comenzaron a buscar a Ran por todos lados, hasta que Shinichi se dio cuenta que habían dos figuras extrañas afuera peleando, así que salió para ver que pasaba.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Ran.

- ¡No puedo creer que no me reconozcas, campeona juvenil de karate!

- ¿A... Aoki?

- ¡Ya sabes quién soy!

- ¡Por qué estás haciendo esto! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

- ¿Amigos? ¡Yo lo único que quería era acercarme a ti, para luego poder matarte!

- ¿Matarme?

- ¡El año pasado, le ganaste a mi hermana en el torneo de karate! ¡Para ella el karate era su vida! ¡Por tu culpa se suicidó! Ella era mi única familia...

- ¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver!

- ¡Si tu no le hubieras ganado, ahora ella estaría viva! ¡Ya no importa, voy a vengar su muerte! ¡Adiós Ran Mouri!

Aoki y Ran siguieron peleando pero de repente Ran sintio unos pasos, se dio media vuelta, y vio como todos los demas venian a ayudarla. Justo en ese momento, Aoki aprovecho, y le clavo el cuchillo a Ran, muy cerca del corazon.

- Me voy a morir...

- ¡Déjala!

Shinichi saltó encima de Aoki empujándolo hacia otro lado, así no le podía hacer nada a Ran. Comenzaron a pelear, y hubo un momento en que Shinichi logró quitarle el cuchillo a Aoki, pero este lo agarró de nuevo, y comenzó a acuchillarlo. Mientras Aoki no se daba cuenta, Ran le pegó una patada, y este calló inconsciente.

- ¿Estás bien Ran?

- Sí, ¿y tú?

- Estoy bien mientras tú estés bien. Ran, porfavor...

- Shhhhh, no hables Shinichi.

- Perdoname... Y... Te amo...

Shinichi calló desmayado, y Ran le puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Justo cuando intentaba levantarse, Aoki apareció. Le iba a enterrar el cuchillo por última vez a Shinichi, pero Ran se cruzó, y esta fue la que recibió el cuchillo en la espalda, para luego caer desmayada. Makoto alcanzó a llegar, y le pegó unas cuantas patadas a Aoki, que no pudo defenderse, porque ya estaba herido. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron la policía y tres ambulancias, en las cuales se fueron Shinichi, Ran, y Aoki. La policia interrogo a Aoki, y lo unico que lograron sacarle fue que el jamas mando las invitaciones a ninguno de los detectives, solo a la familia de Ran...

Notas de la autora: ¡Pobre Ran! Y obviamente, ¡pobre Shin! Ambos quedaron muy lastimados... Pero no les parece raro... La invitacion a Cancun para los detectives no venia de Aoki, entonces, ¿quién la habra mandado? Muahahaha, todo eso, en el proximo capitulo!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, realmente se los agradezco, y aunque no me crean, fueron ellos los que me animaron a volver a escribir la historia! Y bueno, ojala dejen mas, para seguir animada xD Jajaja, saludos a todos!


End file.
